Battlemind
"My mind is afar deadlier weapon than some ill crafted bit of iron." Battlemind is a psionic defender class in 4th Edition introduced in Player's Handbook 3. Class traits A 1st-level battlemind begins with hit points equal to 15 plus the battlemind's Constitution score, healing surges per day equal to 9 plus the battlemind's Constitution modifier, and a +2 bonus to Will defense. A battlemind gains 6 hit points per level. *'Key Abilities:' Constitution, Wisdom, Charisma Class proficiencies A 1st-level battlemind begins with cloth, leather, hide, chainmail, scale, light shield, and heavy shield armor proficiencies, and simple melee, military melee, and simple ranged weapon proficiencies. Class skills A battlemind begins trained in any three of the following skills. *Arcana (Int) *Athletics (Str) *Bluff (Cha) *Diplomacy (Cha) *Endurance (Con) *Heal (Wis) *Insight (Wis) *Intimidate (Cha) Class features Battleminds gain the Psionic Augmentation, Psionic Defense, and Psionic Study class features at 1st level. Psionic Augmentation Battleminds gain augmentable at-will attack powers instead of encounter attack powers as they level. A 1st-level battlemind chooses two 1st-level at-will attack powers. A 3rd-level battlemind chooses a third at-will attack power. At 7th, 13th, 17th, 23rd, and 27th levels, a battlemind may replace an augmentable at-will power with a new one. This replacement is in addition to the normal retraining of a feat, power, or skill at each level. The battlemind can expend power points to enhance the effect of augmentable powers, as shown in each power's description. Spent power points are regained after a short rest or extended rest. Psionic Defense Battleminds gain the use of the battlemind's demand, blurred step, and mind spike at-will powers. Battlemind's demand marks a nearby target, and can be augmented with 1 power point to mark two. Blurred step is a 1 square shift as a free action in response to an adjacent marked enemy's shift. Mind spike deals force and psychic damage as an immediate reaction to a marked enemy damaging an ally of the battlemind with an attack that doesn't include the battlemind as a target. Psionic Study Battleminds choose one of the following encounter powers: battle resilience, persistent harrier, speed of thought, or wild focus. Battle resilience grants damage resistance to the battlemind for a short time as a free action when the battlemind is first hit or missed by an attack in an encounter. Persistent harrier attempts to damage and teleport to an enemy as an immediate reaction when the battlemind is first hit or missed by an attack in an encounter. Speed of thought allows the battlemind to move as a free action when rolling initiative, even if surprised. Wild focus pulls an enemy as a free action at the beggining of the enemy's first turn. Battlemind powers Battlemind powers, having a psionic power source, are also called disciplines. Battlemind Paragon Paths Refer to the Battlemind section in the Paragon Path page or the Battlemind Paragon Paths category. See Also * Paladin (Similar with Divine power source) * Player's Handbook 3 * Swordmage (Similar with Arcane power source) * Warlord (Similar with Martial power source) Appendix External Links * Forgotten Realms Wikia - Psionics Category:Classes Category:Battleminds Category:Player's Handbook 3 Category:Defenders Category:Controllers Category:Strikers Category:Psionic